Last Dance
by Tunarh
Summary: ZC:AU. Who knew a cover relationship could lead to the end of your real one? OOC. song-fic.
1. Last Dance

**(AN: Rofls. I just got this story from my other story 'hmm!' co-written with Aly. I thought this is a really good story so just decided to make a one-shot of it. lols. If you have any time, read my other story on my profile. Just changed the characters so people who haven't read my story can understand it a bit better. Bex is supposed to be Ness. LOLS. Enjoy! Review! And i'll consider a two-shot!)**

I looked up as Zach entered the ballroom, looking as unruffled and perfect as ever. My thoughts flashed back to when Bex had shown me the video clip of Zach and Tina making out. My mind flickered to the thought that he had wanted to do this, to hurt me. The tears in my eyes threatened to spill over but I held them back, willing myself not to cry in front of him.

In my peripheral image, I saw Bex flash me a worried look and start to come over. When she reached me, Zach was by the punch table, looking at me warily. His eyes flickered between me and Bex, and his figure looked like he was bracing himself for something. As I started pretending to talk to Bex, her rambling something random, a blonde, giggling girl came up to him and brush passed him a piece of evapopaper. I grimaced and turned back to Bex who put her hand on my arm and said,

"Cammie, settle this with Zach once and for all. I know you're hurt but don't go around hiding this stuff. I'll hack into the system and choose a song that will help you with your progress. Tell Zach you know about it. He deserves your anger, your fury. Good luck." With that, she walked away, leaving me standing there, alone and confused.

Zach cast me a look and started over just as 'Last Dance – Nina' came on. Pain shot through me at the meaning of this song.

_Would you rather know the truth?  
__Even if it hurts you…  
__So here we are, can't believe our song is fading out.  
__Thought we would dance like this forever.  
__And every single not is breaking down  
__Till there's no sound._

It was past the minute mark by now so I started to where Zach was passing a girl who was definitely flirting with him. An unspoken question passed through us and I held out my hand in which he took, confused but silent. We headed out to the dance floor. I looked into his eyes as we both swayed to the music.

_So take my hand,  
__Follow me down to the floor right now.  
__Only have half a song left to go.  
__I'm not even angry for what you done.  
__I'm only sad I have to let go._

Bex came back on the dance floor, with a very unhappy looking Grant standing next to her. She caught my eye and I gave her the tiniest nod possible. Looking back up at Zach, I said, "So is there anything you'd like to tell me?" He looked at me with well-faked confusion in his eyes. He sighed and replied,

"There's nothing I'm hiding from you," I looked as his pupils dilated and let out a winded breath.

"I know about it." I said, tears glazing my eyes over. He looked away and loosened his grip on my waist.

"What do you know about?" he breathed, we stopped dancing but the music continued on.

_You were innocent till I proved you guilty  
__Even if it kills me  
__The truth is better than the lie  
__No going back I reached my final verdict  
__You had my heart and hurt it  
__But I won't let you see me cry  
__This is our last dance, our last dance._

I looked up at him and spoke the word I despised the most right now. "Tina," I whispered my voice shaky. I stared straight at him, waiting for his reaction. He flinched and a look of pain crossed his entire face. Then, as if a new though had occurred to him, he winced and looked back down at me.

"How'd you know about that?" His voice shook. My tears were clouding my vision, making it hard to see his face.

"I have my sources," I looked away. Somehow, it didn't sound as cool when I said it. "So it's true then. You were making out with Tina in the hallway near our room?" he looked away, his mouth forming a thin line, his face expressionless.

_And I'm trippin' on the thought of this,  
__You've broken up the best part of us  
__For what…was it worth it?  
__Cos when the record ends,  
__You won't be seeing me again  
__And then you'll know if it was worth everything._

"It's over," I whispered, some tears escaping my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and forced a smile. I was sure it looked strangled because my face felt stiff. "I just can't trust you to be loyal to me anymore. I hope I don't make life difficult for you in the future. And it's not worth my time to ever see you again. That's it. You're gone from my life for good. From the moment I leave this ballroom, I never want to see, hear, or feel you again. I don't even want to think about you. Just stay out of my life." I meant the words forcefully but somehow, the words came out of my mouth softly, like I was trying to comfort him.

_No going back, I reached my final verdict,  
__You had my heart and hurt it  
__But I won't let you see me cry  
__This is our last dance, our last dance._

I looked towards where the circular dining tables were and spotted my six friends looking at me with a worried expression on their faces. I strutted over to my friends, pulling away from his strong grasp. He let me leave unwillingly but, deciding it was best for him, let me pull away. My eyes strayed from his face, not wanting to see the expression there. I started for the double doors in the front of the room and opened them up. I turned around to see Tina approaching a still frozen Zach, pulling him in for a kiss. Turning away quickly, I walked out the doors and into the courtyard.

_Would you rather know the truth?  
__Even if it was hurting you  
__Could you say goodbye  
__If you knew that it was right?  
__Our last dance, this is our last dance, our last dance. _

I closed the door behind me just as the final beats for the song died away. There, the tears I'd been holding back for so long escaped my eyes, pouring down my cheeks and onto the marble of the fountain beneath me. Macey, Bex, and Liz all embraced me in a group hug which made me feel slightly better. I looked up as Jonas, Grant, Justin, and even Macey's new guy, Rick; all gave me a big bear hug before letting go. Nodding feebly, answering their silent questions, I walked back up to my room and collapsed on my bed, fully dress, and cried myself to sleep.

_Last Dance. _

**Zach POV**

I watched as Cammie slipped through the double doors, unnoticed by anyone but me and her friends. They all followed after her and I felt a tinge of jealousy at their status in her life. She was beautiful, an angel, and they had all the right to go and comfort her when she was so badly hurt. The song 'You Oughta Know' came on next and my heart shattered. This song was obviously from Cammie. The next thing I knew, Tina was approaching me with that smug look on her face and that air of victory around her. She roughly pulled my tie down so my head was her level and kissed me full on the mouth. In the corner of my eye, I saw Cammie look away and escape this hell hole. I couldn't object to what Tina did. I couldn't blow our cover even if Cammie was deeply hurt. When the kiss ended, I pushed her away gently and rushed off to find my beloved Cammie.

When I got to her room, I picked the lock and opened the door. There lay Cammie, sleeping so peacefully and looking as gorgeous as ever. That was until I noticed the gleaming streaks on her chin that got caught in the light when she moved. I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek when a silhouette appeared in the doorway.

"What are _you _doing here?" Bex asked. I grimaced and fled from the room as fast as my feet would allow me.


	2. Miss You

**(AN: Rofls. Ok. I might have told **_**some **_**people that this chapter's song would be 'Suicide – Dontae' but then I found this song somewhere on youtube and yeah…it inspired me to do Zach's POV of the aftermath for Last Dance. It's really a sweet song. Google it and listen to it if you don't believe me.**

**~Tunarhx3)**

**Zach POV**

I lay on my bed, listening to the sounds on the bed either side of me. It had been 3 weeks since the incident and I couldn't help but miss Cammie. I sighed and rolled over. Every single day of the past week, I had been moping around, showing up at breakfast and sitting on the other side of the hall from where Cammie sat, attending classes and watching her out of the corner of my eye. Tina had been following me around like a lost puppy, her attempts at flirting not even grazing me. I wanted one girl, and that girl wasn't her.

I closed my eyes, listening to my heartbeat. I pictured Cammie, lying on my chest on the nights we sneaked out, watching the stars. She tilted her head up and I planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was sweet, and yet it was full of passion. I loved her more than anything at that moment and nothing could keep us apart. A tear made its way from the corner of my eye into my temple, where it stopped at my hairline. I brushed it away, opening my eyes. Why did I have to lose her? She was my everything, and my first real love.

_**Miss you  
When I close my eyes,  
That's when you're near...  
I kiss you,  
But I know that I'm dreaming'  
Girl, it's not fair  
And I can't help but cry every night,  
When I'm weak & you're not by my side  
**_

My whole life had turned upside down since I had met her. I began to feel an emotion I had never felt before. With the other girls, it was purely friendship. But with Cammie, it was something much more than that and I couldn't help but miss it. It had made me happy, and picturing her in my arms, breathing in her scent, I felt overjoyed. Sadly, she didn't even look at me these days, and every time I see her with her friends, laughing and joking, that emotion just burned inside of me, setting my heart on fire. I know that Cammie's is still intact and I would do everything in my willpower to make my way back into it.

_**Girl I just wanna hold you, in my arms  
Think of you each day now we're apart  
And I just want things back the way they were  
Find a way back to your heart**_

Grant and Jonas had been eyeing me worriedly. Everyday, it had been the same routine for me. All I did all day was just sit there, reflecting back on the happy times I had with Cammie. I shook my head, wondering if that would change. I just wanted her back, wanted her to love me like she always had, wanted her to kiss me with as much passion as we had before, and wanted her to just be in my arms, in a place she always used to be.

_**Without you,  
I don't feel the same  
Since you went away...  
I need you  
And I just want you back,  
Here with me  
And I can't help but cry every night,  
When I'm weak & you're not by my side**_

I sat up, and climbed out of my bed, putting on my shoes and walked out the door. I looked out of the windows as I passed and saw a full moon. The same moon that Cammie and I had first confessed our love to each other. I sighed and looked away, sadness building in me. I ran my hands through my hair, ruffling it a bit and strolled down to where the Gallagher tapestry was. I leaned back on it, replaying the night of our first dance. Cammie had mysteriously run away from me, and I had met her here. That's when the code black had turned on and we had fled. I remembered the feeling of her hand in mine as we ran down the hallways, toward the Grand Hall. Sighing, I bashed my head against the wall, hoping that would make the pain go away. It made it worse. I rolled my eyes and sighed again, rubbing my forehead where a big bruise would most likely be in place.

_**  
And I just wanna hold you, in my arms  
Think of you each day now we're apart  
And I just want things back the way they were  
Find a way back to your heart.**_

I walked off again, to a secret passageway Cammie had shown me in order to get onto the roof. I pushed it back and climbed all the way to the top. I got out of the passageway and walked across the roof, watching the stars. When I reached the ledge, I looked down. There was a majestic fountain, with a pond right next to it. bright lights sparkled from the ground, and I sighed, closing my eyes. I stiffened suddenly, sensing someone behind me. I spun around, ready to attack if necessary.

_**And I just wanna hold you in my arms  
Think of you each day now we're apart  
And I just want things back the way they were  
Find a way back to your heart...**_

It was Cammie. Her face softened and I spotted the tear tracks on her cheeks. She had been crying. I rushed over to her and held her in my arms, rubbing her back. She hugged me back, her arms around my waist.

"Zach." Someone called. It wasn't Cammie's voice. "Wake up." It was Grant. My eyes opened slowly, and I saw Grant standing over me, looking concerned. I sat up slowly, rubbing my head.It was all just a dream.

_**  
I miss you...**_

**Review, anyone?**


	3. Unlove You

**Unfair  
Unreal  
I wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal  
That'd be one way  
To unlove you  
**

I sighed and rolled over, turning off my ipod. The past 3 weeks were physically hurting me. Zach had cheated on me, and my friends were all shooting me sympathetic gazes every 3 minutes which irritated me to no end. I groaned and got off the bed, making it and then trudging into the open bathroom. There, I turned on the shower and let the hot water relax me.

"Cammie?" Macey called.

"Yeah?" I turned off the water and stepped out, drying myself off with a towel.

"Umm…come out. I have to do your makeup. We have a Roseville outing today." She squealed the last part and I heard some scuffling outside. Probably Bex had pinned her to the ground by now. I rolled my eyes and walked out, wrapped in a towel.

**  
Unjust  
Unkind  
T****hat i can't you erase from my mind  
That'd be another way  
To unlove you**

Macey pointed to the clothing on my bed and I hurriedly grabbed it and put it on. For the past month, I had been acting on an automatic setting. Eating what was provided, doing my homework in record time, dressing in what Macey had picked out and the only makeup ever put on me was chapstick. Macey pouted when I smeared it on every morning but chose to overlook it.

I could tell Liz and Bex were extremely worried about me, but there was no other choice. All the other things reminded me of…him.

**Even though my heart  
Is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
My self-respect is telling me  
I gotta walk away, so  
**

I sighed when Macey all but pushed me into a chair and faced me. She looked at me and started to go to work right away, Liz and Bex both curling my hair, and Macey applying godknowswhat to my face. It took a total of 45 minutes to get me ready, accessorised, and all.

"Voila!" she yelled. "Makeover complete." I laughed and hugged her, feeling fresh for once, and then proceeded to hug Bex and Liz.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it." I said.

"Well, we're happy you're not that mopey anymore. Seriously, you were starting to scare me." Bex replied, pulling a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Though I can't help but feel impressed that your grades have improved." Liz countered. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a curler.

"Who's next?" I asked. They all stared at me warily, then Bex sat in the chair and we bagan to work. I had never mastered using the curler yet, so I kind of made some mistakes. Her hair kind of looked flat at the top, but then Liz helped me fix it. Liz had two abilities. One; the ability to use a hair curler, and two; her genius mind.

We curled Macey's hair, then straightened Liz's. Once we were done, I was in higher spirits than ever before. Wow. Macey could do anything if she tried.

**I'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
I'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
Cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
I'm gonna tear me up inside  
I'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
To unlove you (to unlove you)**

Once we reached the entrance, all the girls stared at me, their mouths agape. Greeat. All the boys were standing in the courtyard, and the first person I spotted was Grant, who looked like he was scared or something. His face looked completely shocked when I went up to hug him.

"Hey, Grant. Long time no speak. How are you doing?" I asked him. He smiled tightly.

"Um… you seem… better." I laughed. Bex walked up to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Grant, be nice. She finally cracked the shell she was in." she said. He laughed. Jonas was next to hug me, and he seemed like he had never seen me this happy. Then Rick gave me a little hug. I was smiling for the first time in 4 whole weeks. We all set off walking to Roseville, choosing to exercise rather than travel by van. Halfway there, the Gallagher van passed us and I though I saw a familiar face from the back window but then shook it off as a hallucination.

When we reached the mall, I excused myself and headed off to the toilet. I stopped dead in my tracks though, when Zach stepped in front of the door.

**Until  
I heal  
I wish that i could freeze every thing i feel  
That'd be one way  
To unlove you**

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice cold. Tears were beginning to bud in my eyes, but they weren't tears of hurt. They were tears of fury.

"I just want to talk, Cammie."

"You're speaking. Go on."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, for causing you pain. I'm sorry for even being in your life."

I sighed. And took a step forward.

**Emotions  
Unknown  
If i could only turn me into stone  
And that'd be, another way  
To unlove you  
**

"Zach, can you please just go?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Get out of my way!" I screamed. He winced but kept his posture.

"I said, no. Cam, I still love you. I don't wanna lose you." He whispered.

**Even though my heart**

**Is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
My dignity is tellin me  
I gotta walk away, so**

"Zach, please." The tears were dripping down my cheeks now, down onto the tiles below. "Just…go." I turned around.

"It was a cover, Cammie. A cover, and nothing more. Damn Solomon was walking by and we were arguing. When she saw him, she pulled me in to kiss her. I didn't want to, Cam. I honestly didn't! But then Bex came and she started taking pictures and video taping it. That…slut…seemed to like it so she egged me on. I couldn't restrain her. I was the one pinned against the wall."

**I'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
I'mma gonna break what I gotta break**

**Cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
I'm gonna tear me up inside  
I'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
To unlove you (to unlove you)**

I looked at him, my face disbelieving, and dropped my gaze to the floor.

"I…I…I gotta go." I whispered and ran towards nowhere in particular, just wanting to get out of there. As much as I wanted to accept Zach's words, I just couldn't. I could hear footsteps trailing after me, getting closer every second.

"Cammie. Please…believe me." He said.

"Zach." I looked him in the eye. "Can't you see?! My life has just been so confusing. It seemed so natural before and this whole spy life thing is tearing me apart. I can't even see my own future now. And you're not helping."

**I've gotta look you in the eye  
A****nd tell the world the biggest lie  
What choice do i have  
When you hurt me so bad  
Wrecked everything we had  
So**

"Gallagher girl…" his voice was so helpless, lost. I restrained myself from throwing my arms around him.

"I can't be with you." I said firmly. He sighed and dropped his eyes from my face.

**I'mma gonna say what i gotta say  
I'mma gonna do what i gotta do  
To unlove you  
**

"I don't love you anymore. And you should try to let me go…" I said. Then his face lit up, became determined.

**I'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
I'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
Cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
I'm gonna tear me up inside  
I'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
To unlove you (to unlove you)**

Then he crushed his lips to mine…sending a fiery feeling coursing through my veins, circulating around my body, until it reached my heart. My world had exploded.

**(Ladidadida. Yayy! Thanks to LiliaNatalie ;) I finally finished this chapter. Thanks for the song. Eck. Not my finest writing. Anywhoo. Review! **

**My spell checker was not happy with me.)**


End file.
